fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic Dash is a game in the Sonic series for the Nintendo DS. The gameplay closely resembles the'' Sonic Advance'' and Sonic Rush ''games, while the plot is in depth like a ''Sonic Adventure ''game. Development and Project History The game was originally revealed in November 2007. At the time it was considered for the Nintendo Wii and Sonic was the only revealed playable character. It was revealed in a interview in 2008 that Silver the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, and Cream the Rabbit were all considered as playable, as well as a new character named Aqua, whose specices and gender weren't mentioned. To deside the final character, WiiSmarts Inc. held a poll online, with Espio the Chameleon being the result. Story in Sonic Dash.]] Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario and Yoshi were relaxing under a tree in the Green Hill Zone, when Doctor Robotnik and Bowser showed up claiming they had kidnapped Amy Rose and was keeping her hostage in his new doomsday device; the Death Egg II. Sonic, Mario and Yoshi then go to save her. Sonic then come across Miles "Tails" Prower who tells him to help him find the remains of the Egg Carrier and they find robot pieces. They returns to his house, and rebuilds the robot, E-101 Beta Then, Beta runs away on a rampage and Tails, Luigi, E-102 Gamma and Sonic go to stop it. Unknown to them, they is being followed by Shadow. Donkey Kong then goes to see Knuckles who is guarding the Master Emerald, when it is stolen by Rouge the Bat. Swearing revenge, Knuckles, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong chase her. Mario and Luigi then goes dozens of years into the future, Blaze and Silver are being attacked by unknown forces. Forced to hide in the past by a mystical power, Blaze, Luigi and Mario go to find Sonic to get help, while Silver declines going, suspecting that Sonic is behind it all. Cream the Rabbit arrives at Team Chaotix's door, hiring them to rescue her Chao Cheese. Espio, Wario and Waluigi go on the hunt to find the kidnapper with Yoshi. Characters Playable There are five playable characters, each with their own unique abilities. The player starts out as Sonic, and following his intro level the other characters are unlocked and may be chosen after every level. *'Sonic the Hedgehog:' The Main Character of the game, Sonic searches for Dr. Eggman's base of operations to rescue Amy Rose from him. Sonic is the fastest character in the game. *'Miles "Tails" Prower:' A young fox who's friends call "Tails", Tails goes to the crashed Egg Carrier to investigate something, eventually finding the parts to E-101 Beta. After rebuilding him, the robot attacks Tails and runs of, and Tails follows in pursuit. *'Knuckles the Echidna:' A Echidna with a friendly rivalry to Sonic, Knuckles is the slowest character, while still going fairly fast. As guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles goes to retrieve it from Rouge the Bat. *'Espio': A member of Team Chaotix, Espio is hired by Cream to rescue her chao, Cheese. *'Mario:' A Plumber from the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario has the power to create fireballs with his Hands. Mario travels with Luigi to the past to find out what is attacking their time. *'Donkey Kong': A ape from Donkey Kong Island, DK goes with Diddy Kong to reclain his bananas. *'Yoshi': A cute Yoshi who will love to help anyone even a hedgehog. *'Wario:' A Greedy Man who has the Power To Fart, Wario and Waluigi go to find hidden tresure after discovering a map. Support In addition to the five playable characters, support characters will follow you in some areas of some levels, giving you hints along the way. None of them are playable;e in story mode, although they are confirmed to appear in a multiplayer mode. *'Shadow the Hedgehog:' - Traveling with E-123 Omega, Shadow is a black Hedgehog and rival to Sonic. He assists Sonic to help find Dr. Eggman. *'E-123 Omega:' A Robot built by Dr. Eggman who resents his creator. He travels with Shadow and is a helper to Sonic. *'Ray the Flying Squirrel:' A flying squirrel similar to Tails, Ray makes his return to the games by assisting Tails. *'E-102 Gamma:' An E-Series robot built by Dr. Eggman like Omega and Beta, Gamma assists Tails to find Beta. *'Luigi:' A Plumber and friend of Mario, Luigi boasts super-speed and assists Mario. *'Fang the Sniper:' Previously a friend of Knuckles, Fang joins Knuckles hoping to get the Master Emerald himself. *'Waluigi:' A Weak Man who assists Wario. *'Bean the Dynamite:' A Duck who enjoys explosives and assists Blaze along with Bark. *'Charmy Bee:' A bee who assists Espio to help him find Cheese. *'Vector the Crocodile:' A member of the Chaotix and assists Espio. Villains *'Dr. Eggman:' - The main villain of Sonic's story, Robotnik has kidnapped Amy Rose. He is also a villain in Blaze's story and Espio's story through his robots. *'Shake King:' - The main villain of Wario's story; He has been annoying Wario. *'Bowser:' - The main villain of Mario's story, Bowser steals the 6 golden coins. *'Silver the Hedgehog:' - A boss in Sonic's story who thinks he is behind his future being attacked again. Other *'Amy Rose:' Kidnapped by Dr. Robotnik. *'Cream the Rabbit:''' A Rabbit who owns a Chao named Cheese who asks for Wario's help. Music Tracks *Main Theme - All the Way *Sonic the Hedgehog - His World *Dr. Eggman - Destruction is at Hand *Silver the Hedgehog - Dreams of an Absolution Category:Fan Games Category:Sonic Games Category:WiiSmarts Inc. Games Category:Games Category:Sonic (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo DS Games